Snowball
by prankster-at-heart
Summary: This is a one-shot based off my story Traiceret Regna. It was written by my best friend. It is from Gen's POV.


**Enjoy! Please review!**

It was early spring, and outside, it was still chilly. However, inside it was blazing, in a matter of speaking. The fires have gone nonstop in the dormitories and the great hall and the class rooms for months, and the heat and chapped lips and day air can only be comforting for so long. Finally, it was spring and that meant I could go outside for a walk. Hogwarts was a beautiful place to live, but even the greatest castle in the world can grow wearisome. I stepped outside to be greeted by a rush of fresh, cold air. The wind cooled my flushed cheeks but couldn't penetrate my winter coat.

I looked around. No one was anywhere near me. I bit my lip, made up my mind and took off running. There are two types of running. Running for your life, something I was used to with Talons, James and Sirius, and running for the sake of moving as fast as you can for no reason whatsoever. I was running for the latter reason. I loved the wind on my face and in my hair, grateful for the change in atmosphere.

I made it all the way down to the lake. It had thawed by now, but still had slush covering the grass and sand around it. I didn't mind, or notice with my winter boots charmed to stay warm on the inside (a Christmas gift from Moony). I was actually hot at this point with my coat and sweater on, so I took off my wool coat and sat it on a dry branch of a nearby tree, then it hit me. Literally, a snowball hit me on the shoulder.

"Ohhhh! Sirius!" I yelled. I didn't even need to turn around to know it was him, "What did you do that for?"

"Come on, Crookshanks, you can take it. You have tougher skin than that!" He came down the hill gathering up more snow and molding it with his hands, "What do you expect anyway? You come all the way down here for peace and quiet? Did you forget who I am?"

"Like I could forget!" I yelled back. I picked up my coat, having cooled off by then and looked back up to see him a few feet away from me, snowball in hand.

"So what do you say, wanna throw this at Wormtail or Snivellus?"

"Neither, I have a class soon."

"Skip it. Sixth years hardly have time for school. One must spend their time wisely, with friends who will graduate soon and leave them behind." He wiggled his eyebrows reminding me of what I dreaded most. Next year would be so boring without Talons and the Marauders.

"It doesn't work that way, Padfoot. And now I'm probably going to be late since I have to trek my way back up to the castle. Walk with me?"

"We have time. Don't sweat it," He said tossing the now slush ball around in his hands, "I brought my broomstick out, so we can zip back up when we want."

"You don't have your own broomstick, Sirius. Remember, you crashed yours." I said trying to keep a straight face. I hardly frowned at Sirius any more; it did no good.

"No, but Prongs does, and he owes me," he smirked. He proceeded to pull out James' broom from his pocket and unshrink it. "Now c'mon and hop on. No one will know."

I hesitated. I knew better than this. I was on the way to being a prefect, maybe head girl next year, and I probably shouldn't-

I didn't hesitate that long.

"You do know how to fly right? I mean with a passenger?" I worried out loud. I liked Sirius well enough, but I didn't totally trust his judgment.

"Yes ma'am," he replied confidently, "Kinda."

I screamed the whole time, and I'm not even ashamed of it. He's nuts and can_not_ fly with a double. Not to save his life.

"Oh, quit complaining. You are such a baby sometimes. Why were you even out here in the first place? It's freezing!"

"I needed some air, don't judge! And how can you say that when you were out there too?" I retorted from my place on the ground my voice muffled from lying facedown in the snow.

"Never you mind that. It's not important," he waved off dismissively.

"Whatever. I gotta go," I said as I got up. "Thanks for the ride, I guess," I smirked as I passed.

"Sure thing. Don't mention it, Crooks," he smirked back.

I was halfway down the hall when I noticed my schoolbag was lighter than it should have been. It took me a second to figure it out.

"Padfoot, you mutt, give me my book back!" I turned and sprinted at him. He turned and bolted for the other corridor.

"Why's it so important to you, huh? Is there a love letter in there or something? Better come and get it unless you want the whole Gryffindor house to know about it!" He laughed as he ran.

I did get the book back, but I never made it to class.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story was written by my best friend and is based on my story Traiceret Regna.**

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
